Explosively powered actuators have many advantages which include providing a large amount of power from a small package, high reliability, and very rapid response time. The main disadvantages are that such devices are single shot, i.e., once activated they cannot be recycled until a new cartridge is installed. Another disadvantage is that the rapid and high energy output sometimes requires snubbing devices to be used in order to reduce the output force near the end of the stroke. An example of an explosively powered actuator can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,639 "Ejector Device for Stores" by W. H. Stock. Here, the explosives are used to sequentially retract a safety locking collar and, thereafter, to forcibly eject a weapon from an aircraft. Here, as in most explosive devices, springs compressed during the actuation stroke are used to bring the actuator back to its initial position. While springs are fine for small weapon ejectors as above-described they can become quite large if used to return a large weapon dispensing system such as disclosed in applicants' co-pending patent application Ser. No. 857,004 "Weapon Dispensing System". Here is a large four bar linkage system with one of the bars being a mounting rack for a missle ten feet or longer in length and it can be readily seen that any return springs would be quite large. Thus, it would be desirable to have such a weapon dispensing system automatically return without the use of springs. Of course, a second explosive cartridge or a stored gas system or even a hydraulic or pneumatic system could be used. But, some of the main advantages of the use of explosive actuators would be lost, i.e., low weight and simplicity.
Thus, it is a primary object of the subject invention to provide an explosively powered actuator that automatically returns to its initial position.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide an explosively powered actuator which also uses the gases produced for actuation foC retraction.
It is a still further object of the subject invention to provide an explosively powered actuator which uses the actuation gases for snubbing at the end of the power stroke.